


First Kiss

by caprithebunny



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Good Things Happen Bingo, first kiss prompt, piper and nora have their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: While setting up posters proclaiming the upcoming movie night in Sanctuary, Nora gets interrupted by Piper wanting to show her something she found in the woods.





	First Kiss

Nora grumbles under her breath as she rummages through the trash and scrap covering the garage house floor. ‘Garage house’ being the house Vault Tec connected the original community building workbench on before even she moved into Sanctuary Hills, all those years ago. The house itself was now a place for her, and settlers, to work on guns, ammunition, armor… Whatever they needed, plus a place to pile up a lot of the scrap Nora collects during the various trips around the Commonwealth.

 

Letting out a little whoop of victory as she finds the small hammer she was looking for, she heads back outside to go back to nailing up posters for the upcoming movie night; she still has so many to put up, and her original hammer breaking didn't exactly help. As she sets another poster up against the General Store’s wall, a hand grabs her by her bicep, forcing her to pause. Turning her head to see the hand’s owner, she spies Piper, her slightly sunburnt face grinning cheerfully at Nora. “Say, Blue, you think you, uh, put up enough posters for a small break?” She brings her other hand up and holds her fingers apart just a smidge and raises the pitch of her voice. “Just an itty bitty one?” Nora smiles as she lets out a pretend sigh, then nods her head in agreement.

 

“Lemme finish this one, and I’ll take a break, okay?” 

 

\-----

 

“Sooo… Piper, where exactly are we going?” Nora asks as Piper leads her into the bush. They're following the creek by Sanctuary towards somewhere a little west of the Vault, because Piper “found something”. Piper just tugs her on along behind her with their intertwined hands. 

 

“You ask again, Blue, and I'll push you in the water. Just c’mon!” She says all of this with a laugh in her voice, and speeds up her pace to a jog, which Nora follows. The two laugh like idiots as they weave through the blooming trees, feeling bursts of warmth over their skin as they either near each other or step into a patch of sunlight not dappled by the leaves. 

 

After a few more minutes, they enter a small clearing, filled with hubflowers, wild carrot blossoms, and some deeply purple looking bell-shaped flowers with a single mushroom circle in the dead center. “See?” Piper says a little breathlessly. Nora is silent as she takes in the beauty of the area, a new kind of beauty the old world would never have been able to imagine. A small smile comes to Nora’s face as she releases Piper’s hand and walks over to a hubflower bush, and carefully cuts a bloomed flower off with her pocket knife. After doing so, she turns back to Piper and gently tucks it behind her ear, causing the black hair there to spill out around it. “Oh, um, thanks, Blue,” Piper says with a blush starting high on her cheeks. 

 

“Mmm, there's only one other thing that could make this absolutely perfect.” Piper looks to her with confusion, but before her opened lips can release her question, Nora gently cups her face in her tanned hands. Piper’s hazel eyes go wide with realization, then soften, and even close as Nora leans in. Nora closes her own as their lips meet, the softness of both pairs causing them to easily mold to one another. Their lips stay in that soft kiss for only a few seconds more, before Nora pulls away. She doesn't drop her hands, however.

 

“Wow, Blue. You really know how to make a first kiss romantic, huh?” Piper grins as she speaks, her eyes twinkling in the fractured afternoon sun. 

 

“Mmm, I try my best, but maybe the second kiss will be even better than the first…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to kick off Pride Month with my favorite game and favorite girl, Piper :D She deserves TONS more love.


End file.
